Taking To The Next Level
by vampkrocks
Summary: Azuma and Kahoko are secretly going out but Azuma wants to take it to the next level but suddenly Len comes in and...
1. our secret relationship

Oh My God! I'm so hungry! Kao grumble as the lunch bell ring. "Idatakimatsu!" Mao said before shoving her food into her mouth."Ok guys see you guys later." I said that while going out of the classroom. "What! You're going to practise again? What about lunch?

Kao and Mao ask with food stuff in their mouth. I'll eat after a quick prac.

When I got into the practise room, I quickly took out her violin and maybe hoped that 'he' will come and have some 'entertainment'. I started playing my favourite sonata and finally when it's ending,

He entered without making a sound, when i pulled the last note, he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, and I jumped a little

I turned my head around to see who held me so intimate, when I saw was Azuma, my body relaxed."Azuma-san, what are you doing here?"

I ask Azuma with a weird look on my face."Huh? I thought you want to see me, don't you?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I do because I was very lonely without you and was very bored. "Kahoko said. "Why don't we have some 'entertainment'now?"He said with a growing smirk on his face. "But we're in school now, what if someone found out about this or even about our secret relationship?"

I said with a worried look on my face. "It doesn't matter anymore, cause the two of us alone now, so I make the rules here and the windows and doors are locked and no one will find out."

After hearing that I didn't care already, so without me knowing, Azuma's hands slowly went under my skirt and pulled down my panties and pierce two fingers into my entrance, making me moan out his name. "A-Azuma, more give me more excitement "Without hesitating he pierce a third finger in making me moan even more because he knows that both of them were feeling horny.

He then whisper in my ear, "Why don't we continue later in my room my whole are on vacation so no one is at home, so you want to?"

He asks while hugging me close to his chest."Um sure..."I prodded about it before answering hand clamped tighter on my waist, "Really? You really want to do it? "He said while kissing my temple."Sure."I said while trying to break free from his grip.

…

"How's your practise?"Kao asked "Did anything happened? "Mao asked with gleam in her eyes."Nope nothing happened." I answer while taking my seat.

…

Soon it was after school and Azuma was nowhere in sight and i thought what Azuma said this afternoon was all a when I walked out of the school, a black Honda stop in front of me and a hand suddenly pull me into the car, and drove away, knowing it was azuma made me relax

Awhile later, we're at Azuma"s house, once we entered the house i was pinned against the wall by a pair of strong hands and forcefully kissed me.

After we broke apart, I was panting hard as if I was had just ran a marathon, soon we were in his room on his king size bed with him hovering over me.

"Shall we continue from this afternoon? "He said while trying to control his need.'' What do you mean Azuma?"

I answer by trying to forget what happened at the music room. "Oh you don't remember? Never mind this will help you. "Looking at the smirk on his face makes me think that this isn't going to be in the music room, Azuma slowly move his hands up my lower region and pierce two fingers inside making me scream. I slowly move my hands to his tie and uniform and stripped it off his body.

I saw his chest it was smooth, no muscles or anything like how i like that he strip my uniform off of me and went straight for my bra, his hands went up my back and unhooked the hook, exposing my breasts. I wanted to cover but Azuma was too fast, without looking Azuma took my hands and placed them above my head.

"No don't' hide away from me, you're beautiful like this since you're my girlfriend you should let me see all of you, and you belong to me."

I couldn't argue with that answer he was right i do somewhat belong to he attacked my breasts making me feel exhausted, he kissed me once more and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

About midnight, I woke up and was preparing to go home, but as i was about to leave the bed till a strong hand pulled me back into his warm chest. "Where do you think you're going? "He said with a grin on his face. "I-I was about to go home, before my parents get worried."

I said while trying to break free of his grip. "You don't need to worry about that, I called your parents, since they know about our relationship and also approved also let you stay overnight at my place as long as nothing happens between us and also if you get to school on time and such" he said but with a smile on his face."Se-seriously?"I ask with shock" Yes", and he kissed me once more"Azuma...I love you." he kiss my forehead and said "I know that sweetie." I blush when he calls me sweetie, and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	2. rumour and surprise attack?

Kahoko POV

The next morning, we're in his car on the way to school, when a question popped into my head.

"Um...Azuma…"he turns his head to face me.

"What is it Kahoko?" he ask with a smile "What if I got down the car together with you... wont people start to suspect about us."

I asked while playing with my fingers." yes, I know that, I've already thought of a plan so don't worry. "He kissed me once more before returning to his seat.

But what we don't know is that somebody's car was next to his and saw the whole thing that happened in the car and told the concour members

But they don't believe as the two of us are always fighting every time we the whole school knew about the rumour about me and Azuma

When i went into the class, everyone was staring at me but i didn't care so i just went to my seat, suddenly Kao and Mao turn around and suddenly ask me

"Are you and Yunoki senpai going out?" they ask with curiosity in their minds. "WH-what are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us. "I answer while trying to keep my mouth shut. "Cause someone saw you and him in his car together and were kissing. "They say while they try to force the truth out of me.

Soon it was after school, and everyone was staring at me and Azuma to see if there's anything between us, and at that moment Azuma's driver came and he entered the car,he drove a few metres away from the school, the black Honda was waiting for the car door opened and Azuma came out, and pulled me into the car and drove away.

Soon we're at a beach, Azuma signalled me to follow him. "Should we make our relationship really official?"Azuma ask while wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body. "What you mean?" she raised an brow at him." Shall we announce our relationship to everyone so that they are aware of us and they know that you are my property"

He said with a smirk. "Oh Azuma, you're so only want me for yourself, but it's 'more fun to keep it like this. "I said while going placing my head on his shoulder.

"Kahoko sweetie, you're even more naughty than me, is it you want so much excitement from me? " He said with a bigger smirk on his face."N-no it's not like that. "I flushed into a deeper blush, while trying not to let him see. "Oh is it you're jealous of the girls around me?""Nope it's ju..."Azuma indulged me into a kiss that I'll never forget.

"I'll see tomorrow, ok? And with that he send me home.

The next day at school, the rumour was still going around and everyone keep on staring at lunch, I rush to the practise room to practise for the next round of the concours.

I quickly took out my violin, but as i was about to start playing, a pair of strong hands wrapped around my chest, and his hands were touching my breasts, kissing my expose neck

It didn't feel like Azuma's hand, I turn around and saw it was Len."L-Len, what are you doing? "She said with shock in her mind. "Why? I'm here for you. I love you and you know that very you love Azuma, why him? He is very mean and rude to you, and treats you cruelly and after all this how could you love him? " He said in an agitated way.

"Hellooo,Thats call acting to prevent anyone to suspect anything, and I love him for the he truly loves me, he has care and concern for me, not like you do is buy things for me, never once did you care or even have a little concern for me. I'm not a materialistic person like you" I answer him while turning away from him.

"Maybe i should care for you now and make you mine" Suddenly, Len push me onto the wall, with my hands were tightly grip by his hands, it very hard to break out of his grip.''let me go you pervert!"i shout while struggling. "No until you're mine, I'll never let you go!

"Soon his hands roamed to my buttons, slowly he took out one by one, exposing my breasts, He lick the top of my breasts,"L-len"he took advantage of the situation and squeeze my breasts making me feel like screaming.

"A-AZUMA! "Len quickly cover my mouth to refrain me from Azuma was walking down the hall of the practise rooms, he heard the echo of my voice calling his ran to the practise room which i usually use, he banged open the door and saw Len raping me .He punched Len away from saw me crying and went to hug me and soothing stroke my hair.

"What did you do to her, Len?"Azuma said through gritted teeth. "I just leave my mark on her, so i can get her anytime i want to. "Len said standing up and leaving the room

I hugged Azuma in sorrow as he pulls me closer to his chest, "its ok. I won't let him get near you ever again I promise."Azuma said while helping me button up my uniform, he actually wanted to do it but seeing me in this state, he resisted.

The next morning, when i saw Len, he smirked at me making me feel even worse of happened lunch, I went to the rooftop to clear my head when a hand wrapped around my waist and pull me closer to his body. I thought it was Len, but till I saw his long purple hair flowing in the breeze of the wind, I relaxed.

"A-Azuma what are you doing here? "I said while putting my head on his shoulder. "I'm here to check on my girlfriend to see if she's alright."He whisper into my ear, "Thank you for the concern Azuma,

"But I'm worried what if he follow me home or even worse he, he..."before i finish saying  
anything he turned me around to kiss me with his soft lips, I lost myself in the textureof his soft lips, the wet arousal of flesh made me forget what happened with 'him' we broke apart, I wanted more kisses from him, but i was too ashamed to say.

I reached out my hand to trace His mouth with my fingers; he obviously knew that i wanted more attention from him from my reaction. "Kahoko sweetie, are you that deprived, that you want me so badly?"Azuma said with a smirk on his face."Um..."I did not know what to say when he asks me."Nevermind its ok, I also have been missing school you want..."I kissed him one more time as I knew what he wanted

."Sure Azuma-San."I said while smiling 'I knew he will punish me if I call him Azuma-SAN! 'Kahoko get ready for your punishment tonight, you have been a very naughty broke the rule that

I made very clear" "What rule? "I pretended not to know the rule as i walked away but Azuma pulled me into a tighter hug. "Nevermind tonight you'll know''


	3. sry minna

Hey ppl sorry haven't been updating but I promise soon cause since I finish writing but no time due to exams and projects

Now I need ideas for the 4th chap u got any just review thx

vampkrocksXD


	4. author's note

Hi everyone, sorry for not updating for so long as I have a major writer's block and didn't have the mood to write, but thanks to one of your comments it helped me through my writer's block. So I'm currently writing the 3rd chapter so it should be up either 2 weeks later or not sooner as I have exam. Thanks for following this story and also go check my other story ' before my time is up' it's a Amuto fanfic and rating…. You don't have to guess, so Im sorry for the wait but pls be patient with me for awhile more ok?

vampkrocks


	5. azuma and len's 'talk'

Kahoko POV

When Azuma picked me up at the usual spot I noticed that his left eye was bruised and his right knuckle looked abit swollen, I tried to ask him but he just said that he fell down the stairs or something like that, nut I know it was something more than that. Maybe he had a fight with someone, even though I'm his girlfriend but I should still respect his privacy and personal space. I tried evading all this thoughts out of my brain, but every time I look or even think about my sexy loving boyfriend, I'll have all this thoughts about him fighting, injured because of me. I really can't hold back my tears, as I can't stand that he got hurt because of me. Slowly one by one I feel each tear going down my cheek and landing onto my skirt. ''kaho?'' Azuma looked at me worried, ''its ok I just something in my eye''

Azuma Pov

I know that Kahoko was crying because she was worried about me, she thinks that I got hurt was because of her, no matter what she's still the girl from the beginning ever since she joined the concours, to me I was lucky to even such a cute and innocent girl. I place her head on my shoulder while whispering in her ear ' everything Is alright' she was shaken, my left eye still hurts and my knuckles still hurt abit but not so much, well I can thank that son of a b***h Len, as it was his fault for hurting Kahoko and provoking me.

*flashback*

After I sent Kahoko back to her class, I went to his class so that I could have a 'talk' with him seeing how things go. ''tsukimori kun, can I see for a minute'' I said in my calm happy look, trying to hold back my anger, so I won't just pounce on him and take him here and now, but would just ruin my 'perfect' reputation that I have been keeping for over 3 years now, also knowing the school, if they see me in like any trouble, they would call hihara, and hihara would get Kahoko.

''sure Yunoki sempai'' he place his book on the table, walking towards me, closing the door behind him. ''why don't we take this onto the rooftop'' I ask him, ''with pleasure''

When we reach the roof top, I locked the door so that no one can come and disturb our 'talk' not even kahoko.

''so Yunoki sempai, what do you want to talk about? Giving kahoko to me?'' ''you're sick you know that. You act so cool in front of everyone, letting them that you were that type of guy, even kahoko, that she told me that she admired you and your violin playing that she wants to be like you but now I don't know what's going to happen to her'' ''well she is gullible. Then what about you? Aren't you the same? You pretend to be the perfect student that everyone wants to be, but in real life you're just a snobbish rich kid who follows his obbasan's orders'' ''at least I'm not about materialistic items like the ones you bought for kahoko. You think that everyone is only about materialistic items that they'll fall at your feet forgetting about their dignity'' '' then what about kahoko? I don't get what she sees in you? I'm a much better guy than you'' ''then if you love her why did you rape her?'' he was beginning to piss me off, I'm about an inch closer to punching him.

''isn't obvious, guys like you like girls who are pure, has only been touch by one guy which is the one they love and not by others'' '' that is not me it's you'' I seriously want to punch him. ''why are you holding back? Why don't you just punch me now?" ''you ask for it'' I ran towards him and punched him in stomach as he landed one on my left eye, I tried landing a second one on him but it hit the metal railing. Man it stings… ''you'll pay for that Yunoki sempai'' he kicked the door open running away from me, I then noticed that it was evening already, it was time to pick up kaho.

*present*

''azuma. Azuma? Azuma? YUNOKI SEMPAI!'' ''what? Oh kaho. What is it?'' I asked with a smile on my face. '' well…you were spacing and I got worried also we're at your house.'' She said with a deep blush on her face, man that's adorable, I slowly took out my phone and quickly took a picture. ''w-what are you doing Yunoki'' she blushed even deeper, she's so innocent, ''didn't you heard of this phrase 'take a picture it'll last longer' ''

She blushed even deeper, ''let's go inside before you fainted due to embarrassment'' I chuckled while carrying her bridal style. ''p-put me down'' ''not yet my dear not until we play nurse and patient''

'' nurse and patient?''

''yes my dear. You're going to be a sweet nurse who takes care of a patient, who is me''

''b-but you're completely fine''

'' does my eye look ok?''

''n-nope…'' she looked thinking that she might have irritated me

''kaho, I'm not angry, but you have to follow my rules ok?''

''h-hai''

Kahoko POV

Azuma brought us into his room and he placed me on his, I know that we have done this a couple of times…but why am I so nervous…

''kaho…''

''yes azuma''

''why don't you go and change into this first?''

He pass me the nurse outfit that I'm supposed to wear, I quickly took it and ran into the bathroom. I slowly the fabric to see how it looks like, it was like a leotard but the chest area was see through and there was a pair of thongs to go with it.( I don't really know how to describe it but I'll put a link in profile) I blushed at the sight of it wondering where did he buy. ''kaho are you done yet? Or do I have to come in?'' ''n-nope it's ok''

I quickly changed into the outfit, and walked out of the room bravely as if millions of people had seen me naked.

'' kaho chan you do look sexy in that, maybe I was right to buy that for you. Now can you come and check my eye I think it's throbbing a little.''

''hai yunoki sama''

I walked towards him not knowing what was install for me


	6. nurse and patient

Kahoko POV

''so…azuma Sama…where do you me to seat so that I can check your eye?'' I said while blushing trying to avoid his gaze. ''right here kaho, and don't avoid my eyes and that's an order'' he said pointing to his torsal ''h-hai…'' I climbed onto the bed and onto his torsal, ''er…azuma sama before I check your eye…don't you have to lock the door so you know…no one can come in'' ''it's ok kaho, they're still on vacation until next week, which means more us time.''

I slowly push up his fringe and clipped it against the back as I got a full look at his eye, he was right it didn't look too good , his eye was abit red while the surrounding was blue-black. ''i-I'll go get some ice from the fridge to help your eye'' I slowly got off him, when I reached the edge of the bed I was pulled back onto his lap. ''azuma?'' ''just stay there and kiss my eye and maybe licked it'' I followed his order as I felt something go down my thigh to my ass, his fingers going under my underwear sliding his fingers into me. ''a-ah azuma…'' ''no no kaho, continue or you won't get what you want, and I tell you by the end of today you'll won't be able to walk.''

His fingers were still scrapping my entrance as he pulled me closer and I was straddling on his chest. ''hmm…kaho you smell so intriguing'' Without warning, his large fingers delved underneath the thin strip of cloth that covered my pussy, callused fingers searching the slick folds of skin there for my pulsing clit.

A moan escaped my mouth, trembling hands reaching out to grasp onto his muscled arms for support.

Capturing my clit between thumb and forefinger, he rolled it between the callused pads, chuckling in amusement at my frenzied whimpers of pleasure.

My eyes had grown wide and glazed with shock, as I gazed mindlessly back into his blazing, topaz spheres. Awhile later, he pushed me away, leaving me wet and needy, a disappointed mewling noise was made in the back of my throat, and I writhed helplessly against my desire on his legs, '' kaho stop moving or else there won't be any sex for a week'' ''you wouldn't?'' ''I will'' he smirked at me with his finger still inside of me. ''azuma I cannot handle anymore please out it inside'' I said still blushing ''not yet kaho, you haven't check my hands yet.'' ''since you're able to tease me which means that your hands are fine'' ''you think so don't you? But can I check?'' ''h-how?'' ''What do you think?''

He pushed me down onto his bed, his hands were pushing away the material, trailing up my stomach and onto my nipples, and he started twitching them. ''a-azuma…'' ''what do you want me to do now kaho?'' ''but I'm supposed to help you'' ''you did enough kaho, now just relax and let my hands do the work.''

''b-but before that…I'm hungry…'' ''what do you want to eat kaho?'' he push a stray hair behind my ear, I quickly grab his hand and licked each finger. ''you, I want your cock azuma'' ''since when did my innocent hino san became so bold?'' ''even since you took my V card, that night was amazing wasn't it?''

''yes it was amazing since it was the night you became mine'' I pull his face towards mine, our lips connected, he nibbled my lower lip asking for entrance and I gladly let him in.

Azuma POV

There was still a spark when we kissed, like that time when I asked her to be my girlfriend after the second round of the concour. Our tongues were tangled together, as if they were one. ''a-azuma…azuma'' I broke the kiss with Kahoko looking slightly disappointed, ''azuma…!'' she whined, man did she look so adorable. ''yes hino san?'' ''w-why did you break the kiss? I-i-I just started enjoying it!'' ''which means that all our previous kisses you didn't enjoy, is that what you are saying?'' ''n-nope. I was referring to the earlier one.'' She always have that blush on her face whenever she starts talks about kissing or about sex, maybe that's one of the reason I fell in love with her. I pull her off the bed, and pull her towards my closet. ''azuma?'' ''take this and go and wash up and join me in bed ok?'' ''h-hai?'' she quickly take my shirt and went into the bathroom like earlier.

Kahoko POV

Azuma is still better, he's sweet, caring. I hug the shirt he passed me close to my chest taking in his smell. But I mean seriously I get so embarrassed so easily, I mean like talking about sex is embarrassing but about kissing oh my gosh we have been going out for about 6 months and I'm still embarrassed by that topic. 'Knock knock' ''hino? Are you ok?'' ''ye-yea, I'm coming out soon.'' I quickly changed out the lingerie, leaving the thong on placing the shirt over my chest. I left the other one in his hamper.

''kaho?''

''I'm coming''

I got out and found that he changed to his silky purple pyjama top and one of his casual pants; I quickly jumped onto the bed, lying on his left side wrapping my arms around him. ''so kaho shall we play this again next time?'' ''i-i…'' I blushed again, hiding my face on his back. ''haha that's want thing I like about you kaho, you're so innocent which makes you adorable.'' ''a-azuma!'' he slowly turned over so that he was facing me and his hands were around me. I buried my face deep in his chest, taking in his scent as I let my tears fall. ''kaho? Tell me what's wrong?'' ''no there's nothing wrong'' ''then why are you crying''

''cause even after what Len did you still showed me love and not disgusted, you still hug me, kiss me and even still have sex with me'' more tears came out, making his shirt wet but he didn't seem to mind. ''kahoko you know that I'm not like those guys who dumps their girl once their tainted, I stayed with you cause I love you, and you know that right?'' ''yea…'' ''now go to sleep and make sure your dreams are about me'' I couldn't help but blushed as I fall asleep in the comfort of my boyfriends arms


	7. a sudden arrange marriage

Azuma POV

''Hey beautiful.'' I whispered, kissing kahoko's forehead. She was fast asleep in my arms, as much as I want to stay in bed with her all day but we have school which sucks, I shook her gently when kissing her didn't work, and she began to stir slightly, groaning softly. Her red hair was sprawled out around her shoulders, covering parts of her face so I brushed it out of the way as I leaned over her to watch her wake up.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she took a second to focus them, before she smiled sleepily up at me, and closed them again, snuggling back into my chest. ''Sleep.'' she mumbled, her voice husky and thick with sleep.

''We can't we have school''

'''I don't wanna go''

''well we can just stay in bed'' she made change my mind about going to school.

''azuma! Get up we have school'' she laughed, copying my words from earlier. I rolled my eyes and held her tighter, persistently refusing to get up now.

Her fingers wound their way into my hair, tangling in as she ran them through it gently, and my face ended up in her breasts.

Yep, this is the life.

Face in kaho's breasts, with her magic fingers running through my hair.

I. Am. Never. Getting. Up

Then at that moment, that most relaxing moment, some idiot had to call me but i decided to ignored it eventually that idiot would stop calling. After 5 minutes or so, he still persisted calling me.

''azuma can you just answer it? It's ruining our 'us' time''

''ok'' I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Hihara's

''moshimoshi?''

''Yunoki? Where are you?''

''where else would I be I'm at home of course!''

''well get your butt to school and if you see hino chan ask her to quickly come too''

''ok ok''

''looks like we have to go'' ''spoiler'' ''haha let's go''

Kahoko POV

We quickly change into our uniforms and went to the school.

''ah the two are here, let's go we need to go to the principal's office''

''ah… hihara sempai?''

''hai hino chan?''

''is len there?''

''yea he Is, are there any problems?''

''no''

Since hihara sempai wanted to go first, he left us behind, once he was gone I tightly gripped onto azuma's arm.

''kaho it'll be alright''

''b-but…''

''it'll be alright''

…

We reached the principal's office door I immediately let go of his arm, and walked with everyone waiting for us. I quickly walked in, standing in-between hihara sempai and azuma.'' So why did you think he called us?" I whispered into Azuma's ''not sure, but I heard it has something to do with the school dance and some overseas concour''

''ok so everyone is here right? So let's get down to business, as you know the school dance is coming up and I've discussed with kanazawa sensei and we've decided that you'll perform either solo or duet. Everyone will have to perform a solo piece, then keichi kun and hino san, hihara kun and Yunoki kun will perform a duet.

Now about the overseas concour, it'll be solo like usual and you'll be bunking together but for certain reason from Yunoki kun and hino san's parents and grandparent specifically said that the two of you have to bunk together due to special reasons and I respect that but no funny business, and the rest of you will be decided by kanazawa sensei, after this Yunoki kun and hino san the two of you have to go back hoem, I know that you just arrive but both your parents said that it was important, any questions if not you're all dismissed.''

Len POV

Now about the overseas concour, it'll be solo like usual and you'll be bunking together but for certain reason from Yunoki kun and hino san's parents and grandparent specifically said that the two of you have to bunk together due to special reasons and I respect that but no funny business, and the rest of you will be decided by kanazawa sensei, after this Yunoki kun and hino san the two of you have to go back hoem, I know that you just arrive but both your parents said that it was important, any questions if not you're all dismissed.''

When he said that 'he ' and Kahoko have to stay in the same room I wanted to puke yet was disappointed since I can't get her to her during this time, and worse still I won't be able to see Kahoko for the rest of the day.

Normal POV

Azuma and Kahoko both got an SMS each telling them to go to Azuma's family spa resort, when they reached there, the staff told them to go to the top floor and room 3456 and 3458 respectively.

Since it will take over a few minutes before they reach the top floor they had a hot make out session till they heard a 'ding' telling them that they have reached their destination. They gave each other a kiss each before going to their respective rooms.

''Ah Kahoko come here we need to talk about something important regarding your future.''

**Kahoko POV**

''Ah Kahoko come here we need to talk about something important regarding your future.''

What could it be? I asked myself while taking a seat opposite my mother, ''w-well…'' my mother started, ''your father has agreed that you will marry his business partner's grandson.'' I sat there still shocked, ''d-do you know what's his age and what school he comes from?''

''I don't know about his age but he's from your school and in the music department, but I would do anything to give birth to such a beautiful boy.'' My mother continued to rant about how she wish she had given birth to a boy, but that's not the main issue, what about my relationship with azuma and what if my fiancé is len?

**Azuma POV**

I opened the door and my grandmother was sitting in a chair near the window. ''azuma you're here come sit down, we have something important to talk about'' I took a sit looking at my grandmother. ''I'm cancelling all of your fiancé candidates'' did I hear correctly? She said she was going to cancel all of my fiancé candidates? ''I've decided that you're going to marry my business partner's daughter'' great there goes my most wonderful relationship down the drain. ''she's from your school a Gen Ed student, quite outstanding, and her red hair is just majestic for the Yunoki family'' when she said 'red hair' I had an idea who it was. ''and you're going to meet her at the restaurant at 8 be sure to dress properly, there are some suits in the closet for you to choose, just make sure you get there on time''

**Kahoko POV**

3 hours have pass since my mother has told me about the arrange marriage, I've decided to wear a cream dress with matching shoes and purse, since it was 7.50 I had to go. I took the lift to the restaurant where someone led to the private rooms of the restaurant until we reach an oak door. ''Caesar salad with more vegetable with orange juice no ice also a medium rare steak with salad dressing….'' I heard someone ordering the food and among them some of them were my favourite food and how I want, but only my parents and Azuma knows about them, It can't be. I just barged through the door seeing that it was really Azuma.


End file.
